Saved From The Waves
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: Ash and May spend a day at the beach. Ash just wants to laze in the sun all day, but May wants a summer romance. An incident soon occurs which makes her wish come true. Advanceshipping. One shot.


**A brand new Advanceshipping oneshot from me. A bit out of season, but I hope you'll enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**

* * *

**

It was a hot Summer's day. Ash and May were making their way to a nearby beach. They had been training hard over the previous weeks, and were hoping to take things easy.

"Where abouts is this beach?" asked May. Neither she or Ash had ever been to this beach before.

"Just over this hill," explained Ash, as they started to walk up a steep grassy slope.

"Phew!" exclaimed May as they were halfway up. "I'm wore out. I don't know whether it's from all the training, the hot sun or this slope. I can't wait to get in the water to cool off. Can you Ash?"

"Oh, I'm not going in the water!" chuckled Ash, waving his hand. "I've been training hard all week. All I'm going to do is have a good doze to sleep off all the hard work - and one in the Sun is perfect for me!"

"Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu, who was sitting on Ash's shoulder. He found this funny and typical of his master. Ash might have been the one working hard to train all the Pokémon, but it had been Pikachu and all of the Pokémon that had had to do what Ash had said; all Ash had done was give the orders.

May found this disappointing. She had been hoping for a wonderful romantic day on the beach with Ash. She was unhappy that all he wanted to do was sleep in the Sun. But she hid her disappointment, since it had been Ash whose idea it was to take things easy by spending a day on the beach. She didn't want him to think she was ungrateful.

They made it to the top of the hill, where Ash pointed out. The beach was in the short distance on the other side, packed with people and Pokémon. The sand was a bright yellow while the sea was a sparking blue. May thought it looked beautiful. She was awestruck. "There it is! Let's go!" And she grabbed Ash's arm and ran excitedly down the other side of the hill towards the beach, with Ash following along at a loss for words.

When they reached the beach, they found an empty spot on the sand. Ash lay out some beach towels they had brought along, and put up a Sun umbrella, while May went off to a nearby changing room to change out of her clothes and put on Sun cream.

She returned shortly, dressed in a bright red bikini, to where Ash was. She found him lying out on one of the beach towels, his eyes hidden by dark Sun glasses. Pikachu was sat nearby.

"Ash, I'm going out for a swim. Is that okay?"

The only response May received was a snore from Ash. He had fallen asleep. May smiled, shook her head, and went off towards the sea.

When she arrived by the waves, she stuck her bare foot into the water, then quickly brought it out again. It was very cold. Then May stuck her foot in again, and her other foot followed. She walked out into the sea, ignoring how cold it was, until the water rose up to her chest. She then started to swim about, and soon the water felt nice and warm. May was enjoying herself very much. _This is lovely,_ she thought happily. _I don't know why Ash prefers lying in the sun._

May swam in the water for about an hour. Then she returned to the sand and walked back to where Ash was, to find him still asleep. Pikachu was playing with a beach ball he had found.

A man selling ice cream was nearby. May bought three vanilla cornets. She gave one to Pikachu, began to eat another and held onto the third.

When she had finished, she looked at the sleeping Ash, and held out the ice cream she had been holding for him. "Ash? I got you an ice cream. Ash?" But Ash slept on, snoring loudly. May looked at the ice cream, and then stuck it into Ash's face. Still, Ash didn't stir.

May and Pikachu giggled at how silly they thought Ash looked. Then May lay out on the towel next to Ash, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

When she woke up, she was surprised to find the beach was deserted. There were no people or Pokémon about. Even all the lifeguards had left, having being now off duty. May sat up and looked up at the sky and saw that it had changed from blue to orange. The Sun was now starting to set.

"The day's nearly over," exclaimed May. She looked at Ash, to find him still asleep. "And not a single moment of romance have me and Ash shared," she sighed unhappily.

She looked at Pikachu to find him asleep too. Then she looked out to the sea. The tide had come in and no one was in the water. May decided to go for another swim. "If I have the water all to myself, why not?"

She got to her feet and walked down to the water, having less further to walk than last time, due to the tide coming in. She walked out in the water, once again ignoring how cold it was, until it was up to her chest again. Then she began to swim about again. She soon forgot about Ash and began to feel better, due to the warmth which soon came to the water.

Eventually, she decided she'd had enough and wanted to return to the beach. But as she stopped swimming and let her body turn upright, she didn't feel the sand on her bare feet. The water had risen up to around her shoulders. She realised that the tide must have come in more while she had been swimming. Treading water, May turned around to face the beach, noticing that it was alot further away than she thought.

She was about to start swimming back, when all of a sudden, a large wave washed over her, throwing her about a bit. Salty water rushed into May's eyes.

When the wave stopped carrying her, she wiped her eyes with one hand, while treading water with the other. Once her eyes were clear, she tried to start swimming again, but then another wave washed over her and threw her about. The water rose up to her neck. When the wave stopped throwing May about, she opened her eyes breifly, having enough time to see that she was furthur away from the beach, before yet another wave washed over her and threw her about. May was now feeling scared. She was now a helpless victim in the clutches of the fierce waves. If someone didn't save her, she would drown.

Then in the midst of panicking, May remembered Ash was still on the beach. She rose one of her arms above her head as high as she could, and called out; "ASH!!! HELP ME ASH!!! HEEELLLLP!!!"

Unfortunately, her hope of rescue was still asleep. But Pikachu wasn't now; he had woken up to May's loud cries for help. He spotting her drowning in the sea and cried out. "Pika!" He hopped over to Ash and called to him. But Ash slept on. Pikachu nudged him with his paw. Still, Ash didn't stir.

Pikachu knew there was only one thing for it. He didn't want to do it to his master, but he had to if May was going to be saved.

Pikachu tensed up and shut his eyes eyes tight, as sparks flickered out of his cheeks. "PIKA-CHUUUUU!!!!" A great big beam of electricity shot from the mouse Pokémon and at Ash.

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" Ash woke up in shock and cried out in pain as several volts of electricity shot through his body. Pikachu then stopped his Thunderbolt attack and the electricity died down. Ash recovered from the shock, got to his feet and looked at Pikachu in anger. "Pikachu! What's the big idea?!"

Pikachu cried out and pointed out to the sea. Ash looked out to the sea and gasped. There, to his shock, was May drowning in the deep sea. "HEEELLLP!!!" She managed to cry out before another wave washed over her, raising the water above her mouth.

"MAY!!!" Ash cried. "HANG ON!!! I'M COMING!!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!"

He raced down towards the water faster than he had ever run before. As he ran, he watched in horror as May's head disappeared beneath the waves. Only her raised arm remained above the surface, but it was sinking fast.

Ash quickly reached the water and began to run into it - still wearing his clothes. Water splashed around him as his legs ran through it. The water rose around him, and when it reached his chest, his feet left the sand, so he began to swim towards where May's hand was above the water for a few seconds before disappearing beneath the surface.

Ash immediately took a deep breath, dove beneath the surface and began to swim downwards. He saw May, now unconscious, sinking fast. He swam towards her with much difficulty. The salt water made it hard to see and he was losing his breath. But Ash carried on swimming towards May.

He reached her sinking unconscious body, grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Then kicked out hard and rose to the surface, gasping for breath. Still holding onto May, he carried on kicking and swam back towards the beach. When it was swallow enough, he stood up, picked up the unconscious May and walked out of the water. Then he dropped her onto the sand, bent over her, pressed his lips to her's and began to resuscitate her, as her breathed into her mouth, paused to breath, pressed her chest and breathed into her body.

"C'mon, May," he said, his heart racing. Pikachu sat nearby, watching with worry.

As last, with a press on her chest, May began coughing up the water. Ash's eyes widen and he sighed with relief.

May weakly opened her eyes. For a moment her vision was blurred. But it began clear again, and May saw Ash leaning over her.

"Are you okay, May?" Ash asked with concern.

May smiled, sat up and hugged her saviour. "Thanks to you, Ash, I am now. Thank you for saving me."

Ash blushed and hugged her back. "No problem, May."

"That was the fastest you moved all day," May chuckled. She broke the hug and looked out to the sea. "Then again, I think lazing on the sand all day is a better way to spend a day on the beach than nearly drowning."

"But you know what's better than lying on the beach all day?" asked Ash. May shook her head.

"This," replied Ash, as he placed the tip of his finger under May's chin, closed his eyes, pulled her in and kissed her on the lips. May closed her eyes and kissed her beloved saviour back, placing her hands on his cheeks. Pikachu just sat and watched smiling, as behind the kissing couple, the Sun began to sink behind the sea, which sparkled beautiful, despite having been a life-threatening monster a few moments ago.

But the surroundings didn't matter to May. Her wish of a romantic day had come true. She felt so happy, kissing the boy who she loved, and also, who had just risked his life to save her, which gave her all the more reason to love him forever.

**

* * *

**

**Well, that's it! I sure hope you enjoyed it - especially since for now, I'm going to take a break from writing Advanceshipping stories, because I want to write some stories about other stuff. But don't worry; I haven't retired from writing Advanceshipping stories. I have one planned soon to be written. It'll probably be my biggest one yet and hopefully my best one yet.**

**Goodbye.**


End file.
